proximum
by Iharascarl
Summary: {au/czecho-slovakia/slight pruhun/ficlet} Malam natal dan tahun baru, dan mereka akan menghabiskannya bersama-sama.


**Hetalia** (c) **Hidekaz Himaruya**. I _**don't**_ get any materials profit from this fict.

 **proximum** (c) **Iharascarl**

 **Warning** : { **au** / **czecho-slovakia** / **slight pruhun** / **ficlet** }

 **Summary** : _Malam natal dan tahun baru, dan mereka akan menghabiskannya bersama-sama._

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Czech terus menatap keluar jendela, menyaksikan _crystal_ salju yang turun berjatuhan didepan matanya, menyaksikannya dari balik jendela. Tangannya setia memegang secangkir teh yang suhunya sudah tidak hangat lagi. Anak-anak kecil lain yang mungkin umurnya lebih muda dari dirinya bermain dengan salju putih itu, dengan ekspresi ceria yang tergambar diwajah mereka.

Lalu, tiba-tiba dia teringat saat hari-harinya masih dihabiskan bersama dengan Slovakia. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, hingga musim dingin selalu mereka habiskan bersama. Ia ingat dulu dirinya dan Slovakia sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti anak-anak kecil tersebut, bermain salju bersama, membuat boneka salju, lempar salju dan lain-lain. Itu dulu, tahun ini mereka sudah tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi semenjak Paman Slovakia, yaitu Paman Gilbert, memutuskan untuk pindah rumah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan jarak rumah mereka sekarang tidak bisa dibilang dekat bagi anak seumuran Czech dan Slovakia.

Czech berpikir tidak apa-apa kalau ia sedikit bernostalgia dan mencoba untuk mengundang Slovakia datang kerumahnya dimalam natal atau tahun baru. Lagipula, ia dan bibinya tidak ada agenda pada saat natal, malam tahun baru maupun keesokan harinya. Tidak ada agenda sebelum liburan selesai.

Czech masih merenung, memikirkan bibinya akan setuju atau tidak kalau ia mengundang Slovakia dan Paman Gilbert.

* * *

"Czech, kau baik-baik saja? Tidak bermain salju?" Bibinya, Elizabeta Hedervary, bertanya lembut kepadanya. Walau sempat membuat Czech sedikit tertegun kaget. Elizabeta tahu bahwa natal dan tahun baru tahun ini sedikit berbeda untuk keponakannya karena teman baiknya, teman semasa kecilnya, tetangga sepermainannya tidak tinggal disamping mereka lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bibi." Jawab Czech sambil tersenyum.

 _Atau mungkin tidak baik-baik saja._

Dan karena Elizabeta tahu ada yang tidak baik-baik saja disini, maka, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uhm― sebenarnya, aku ingin mengundang Slovakia dan Paman Gilbert untuk merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama, tapi, apakah bibi akan mengijinkannya?"

Elizabeta tertawa, "Tentu saja, sayang! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bibi tidak akan mengijinkan keponakan tersayangnya melepas rindu dengan teman masa kecilnya?" guraunya yang dibalas dengan dengusan sebal oleh Czech.

"Bibi juga ingin 'kan? Melepas rindu dengan Paman Gilbert?" balasnya. Dan Elizabeta seketika kikuk dan menatap keponakannya dengan tatapan seolah berkata _kalau kau terus-terusan meledekku maka aku tidak akan mengijinkan!_

"Haha! Wajah bibi memerah! Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pada Slovakia. Terimakasih, Bibi!"

"Huh," Elizabeta mendengus kesal, "Beritahu bibi jika mereka setuju, sayang. Akan kubuatkan makanan yang banyak untuk mereka berdua, sudah berapa bulan mereka tidak mencicipi masakanku." Tutur Elizabeta.

Dan Czech hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

Czech menarik telepon genggam dari sakunya, setelah beberapa detik berkutat dengan teleponnya, tak lama kemudian ada balasan dari seberang sana, "Wooooow wow wow kukira siapa! Hai Czech, ada apa? Bagaimana kabarmu dan Bibii Elizabeta? Apakah kalian kesulitan hidup beberapa bulan tanpa dua tetangga lelaki yang selalu siap membantu?" Czech spontan menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya, ia masih terlalu muda untuk tidak bisa mendengar hanya karena teriakan seorang Slovakia.

Walaupun senang, Czech tetap melakukan gerakan memutar kedua bola matanya bosa _._ Tidak bisakah Slovakia tidak menyerbunya dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus seperti itu disaat mereka baru bersapa lagi setelah beberapa bulan? _Menyebalkan_ , pikirnya.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan." Jawab Czech datar.

"Dan kau selalu munafik. Kau meneleponku karena kau rindu padaku, aku tahu itu."

" _Tsk_ ,"

Hening menyelimuti, kemudian ... "Kau ada agenda pada malam natal, atau malam tahun baru?" tanya Czech, ia tidak suka basa-basi, jadi ia langsung mengucapkan tujuan kenapa ia menelepon temannya tersebut, walau mungkin sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah alasan.

"Hmmm ... Aku sih, tidak ada. Paman Gilbert ... entahlah, sepertinya dia sibuk. Jadi, kesimpulannya kalau paman sibuk maka akupun ikut sibuk."

Czech mendesah pelan, "Padahal bibi sudah berjanji akan memasak banyak makanan. Tetapi kalau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa, kok." Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang sana Czech langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

 _Dan selanjutnya, ia merasa benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja._

* * *

Ponselnya sudah ia kunci, jadi, saat layarnya kembali menyala Czech segera membukanya ... dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah pesan, dari Slovakia!

' _Kalau bibi Liz yang meminta kepada paman Gil, mungkin paman akan berubah pikiran dan menunda pekerjaannya.' -Slovakia_

Sedetik kemudian, Czech dengan cepat melaju ke dapur untuk menemui bibinya.

Slovakia benar, kalau bibi yang meminta paman Gilbert pasti tak mungkin bisa menolak.

 _Tapi kini Czech merasa sangat baik-baik saja._

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

a/n : halo! Happy New Year eve! Fict ringan pembuka tahun 2016 buat saya, semoga kita semua bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi! saya bingung sebenernya buat _human names_ nya Ceko-slov, belum ada _ofc name_ nya kan ya? Jadi saya gak pake _human names_ untuk mereka. Tapi, saya pake _human names_ untuk pruhunnya. Jadi, anggep aja kalo Czech-Slovakia itu nama mereka oWo)/

Proximum ; tetangga. {latin – id}

* * *

 **Sign,**

 **Iharascarl.**


End file.
